


Un día más

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 6: Giro del Destino [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada dia de embarazo es un infierno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un día más

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó Ianto, sentado en su gran cama en la TARDIS, acunando a Jack entre sus brazos y sus piernas.

—Puedo aguantar —dijo Jack—. No te preocupes.

—Estás así por mi culpa, tengo que preocuparme.

Jack dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido y se apretó aun más contra el cuerpo cálido de su amado.

—Ianto, me encuentro demasiado mal para escuchar estupideces.

—Entonces, te encuentras mal…

—Sí, mi amor, me encuentro mal porque nuestra hija está creciendo dentro mí y necesita un espacio que yo no puedo darle sin que se compriman mis órganos internos. Los dos sabemos eso. Pero puedo soportarlo por ella. Y por ti. Aguantaré todo lo que sea necesario.

Jack levantó la cabeza y besó a Ianto en una mejilla mientras le pellizcaba la otra con los dedos. Su sonrisa era cansada pero a Ianto le parecía muy hermosa.

—Te quiero, Jack… —respondió Ianto con la voz ligeramente emocionada. Estaba sufriendo mucho y Jack lo sabía.

—Yo también te quiero, chico tonto —susurró Jack hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Ianto. Lo único bueno de su situación era pasar veinticuatro horas al día en los brazos del joven galés. Aunque la noción del tiempo se perdiera a bordo de la TARDIS, lo mejor era perderla abrazado a Ianto—. Piensa que cada día que pasa es una pequeña victoria, un día más que nos acerca a ella.

—Tengo muchas ganas de verla.

—Yo también… Yo también.


End file.
